Wine
by qunnyv19
Summary: Karena itulah ia melewati malam terliar yang pernah dialaminya. — ScorpiusRose


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
**Characters:** Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley.  
**Warning:** Oneshot. Rating M karena tema dan adegan yang agak-agak menjurus. Adegan dewasa implisit. Setting: Canon. Seperti sekuel dari empat fanfiksi yang lain, namun bisa dibaca secara terpisah.

Enjoy!

* * *

.:. Wine .:.  
© qunnyv19

* * *

Rose membuka mata.

Pertama kali yang dia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya adalah sesuatu yang besar melingkari pinggangnya, _hangat_, lalu dia mulai merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, terutama di bagian sensitif; _kewanitaannya_. Kemudian dia juga merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit geli di tubuhnya yang telanjang.

_Telanjang_.

Demi kancut Merlin yang belum dicuci!

Demi apa pun. Pikirannya langsung kacau. Apa yang akan dikatakan ayahnya? Ibunya? Adiknya? Paman, bibi, serta sepupu-sepupunya, kalau mengetahui bahwa Rose Weasley—anak perempuan, kakak perempuan, keponakan serta sepupu mereka yang manis—telah tidur bersama lelaki tak dikenal, padahal Rose sudah mempunyai tunangan?

Oh, _yeah_. Rose _sudah_ mempunyai tunangan. Dan celakanya, atau untungnya, tunangan Rose Weasley adalah seorang Malfoy yang bisa melakukan apa pun dengan kekuasaan milik keluarga Darah Murni tersebut.

Rose merasa sekujur tubuhnya sakit dan dia sekarang merasa kepalanya pusing. Dia juga mual setengah mati dan dia tidak tahu apa yang _telah_ dilakukannya malam tadi, atau malam kemarin, entahlah, tak ada bedanya. Dia merasa benar-benar konyol.

Perempuan berusia dua puluh dua tahun tersebut selalu merasa, bahwa di antara hubungannya dengan cecunguk Malfoy yang satu itu, maka pihak pria lah yang akan menyelingkuhinya, bukan _dia_! Rose Weasley, gadis manis yang sudah tumbuh dewasa dan sudah bisa mengatur dirinya sendiri, menjadi orang yang bertanggung jawab, _tidak akan berselingkuh dari pasangannya_!

Sekarang Rose benar-benar panik. Matanya nyalang dan menatap tempat tidur yang ditempatinya itu dengan saksama. Kelambu merah. Mawar di mana-mana, bergelantungan secara sihir di atas mereka dengan harum yang istimewa dan khas. Renda-renda. Lalu suatu ingatan menyeruak masuk dalam pikirannya yang benar-benar panik luar biasa …

… dan Rose linglung. Dia sulit sekali menemukan ingatannya. Ah, ya. Pesta. Musik. Dansa. Gelak tawa. Sihir beterbangan. Memori itu muncul secara abstrak. Rose mengerutkan keningnya dan melepaskan pelukan dari _pria brengsek_ yang telah menidurinya. Menarik tirai kain kasa tersebut, mata biru jernih Rose menangkap sesuatu yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur. Dia sudah mengabaikan bagaimana pakaian-pakaian mewah berantakan di kamar ini. Dia sudah melupakan kenapa tadi dia panik karena mendapati dirinya telanjang bulat.

Karena dia baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik, yang membuatnya kembali teringat akan apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya. Kepalanya masih pusing dan nyut-nyutan tak terkendali, namun tak sekali pun ia melepaskan pandangannya kepada benda tersebut.

Rose Weasley terus menatap lekat-lekat gelas _wine_ yang terletak anggun di atas nakas.

Dan dia mulai ingat apa yang terjadi.

.

* * *

.

"Kau tidak akan melupakan malam ini."

"Tentu saja," ujar Rose sambil menatap dirinya di depan cermin yang sudah disihir sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya, sehingga dia bisa melihat seluruh bagian tubuhnya tanpa cela. Gaun putih panjang mencapai lantai, tanpa lengan, dan putihnya bukan putih biasa. Namun keperakan. _Bersinar_. Gaun tersebut mempunyai motif mawar yang elegan dengan butiran-butiran keemasan di bagian dada dan perutnya.

Rambut merahnya yang berombak disanggul, tidak ketat, namun juga tidak longgar. Disisakan sedikit di bagian kanan dan kirinya wajahnya. Rose menatap mata biru yang menatapnya balik lewat cermin. Ia sadar bulu matanya lebih lentik dan bibirnya lebih mengilap. Oh, benar-benar berkualitas tinggi penata rias yang disewa Malfoy ini. Rose yakin dia empat kali lebih cantik dari biasanya. Bukan karena dia bertinggi hati, namun cermin tersebut sudah mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. _Hai, Rose, kau cantik sekali malam ini._

Penata rias yang disebut-sebut Rose dalam hati kini sudah selesai dengan penampilan Rose yang luar biasa cantik. Tak ada kerudung putih yang menyelubungi kepalanya. Sebagai gantinya, Rose memiliki tiara berkilauan dengan ukiran M tak mencolok di sisi kanan dan kirinya, karena di tengah tiara tersebut sudah ada ukiran rumit yang membentuk hati, namun sangat anggun dan elegan sehingga orang-orang akan menebak apa sebenarnya bentuk ukiran di tengah tersebut.

Tadinya Rose yakin dia akan diberi tawaran untuk memakai tiara yang sudah bertahun-tahun diturunkan keluarga Weasley, tiara yang dipakai Fleur Delacour untuk menikahi pamannya, Bill, atau tiara yang juga sudah dipakai Victoire untuk menjadi pasangan sehidup semati dengan Teddy Lupin. Namun, di antara keluarga Weasley lainnya, Rose berbeda.

Tentu saja berbeda, karena dia menikah dengan seorang Malfoy.

Seorang Malfoy tidak mau menunjukkan bahwa dia mengalah, dia akan bersikeras bahwa dia dominan. Scorpius berusaha keras membujuk Ronald Weasley, ayah Rose, untuk memakai tiara keturunan Malfoy dibandingkan Weasley.

Dan hasilnya dimenangkan Malfoy dengan cara yang konyol: mereka bertaruh siapa yang menang di Quidditch World Cup tahun ini. Scorpius menang. Ron terpaksa menyerahkan anak perempuannya kepada Scorpius dengan memakai tiara Malfoy.

Lamunan Rose terbuyar karena penata rias tersebut—entah kenapa Rose selalu lupa dengan namanya—menepuk pundak Rose yang polos dengan pelan.

"Apa kau siap?"

"Uh, oh—" Rose yang konyol, berhentilah bersikap tolol. Dia tentu saja siap. Walaupun menghadapi Ron yang masih tidak bisa merelakan dia dengan Malfoy dan harus menghadapi ibunya yang menangis tak keruan—dalam hal ini, Rose ikut menangis—Rose _siap_. Dia benar-benar siap.

Dia benar-benar mencintai Scorpius, dan Rose tahu Scorpius memiliki perasaan yang sama. Dengan menelan ludahnya yang tadi seperti tersangkut di kerongkongan, apalah, Rose menyahut, "—ya, aku siap."

Wanita yang bekerja sebagai penata rias sihir itu menatap Rose lewat cermin dan tersenyum samar. Wajahnya dipenuhi kerut-kerut, namun dia bisa mengatasinya dengan baik sehingga wajahnya terlihat tujuh belas tahun lebih muda dibandingkan usia aslinya.

"Aku sudah melayani keluarga Malfoy bertahun-tahun," ujarnya memulai, "Dan aku benar-benar terkesan dengan setiap pengantin perempuannya. Keluarga Malfoy benar-benar memiliki selera serta _mata_ yang bagus dalam memilih perempuan. Astaga, kau cantik sekali." Dia menepuk pundak Rose sekali lagi, kali ini agak keras.

Rose tersipu malu dan berusaha untuk tidak terlihat berlebihan. Akhirnya dia menggumam pelan, "Terima kasih."

Ia mengangguk, memastikan sanggulan rambut Rose sekali lagi, tiaranya yang tidak akan lepas saat berjalan nanti, gaunnya yang cantik tanpa cela dengan motif mawar warna emas, serta dia melihat wajah Rose sekali lagi lewat cermin.

Wanita tua itu mengangguk puas.

.

* * *

.

"Kau tahu benar kalau aku tidak ingin melakukan ini."

Scorpius menyangga kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat dengan kedua siku yang bertumpu di meja. Tuskedo putihnya terlihat mewah, dan cocok dengan rambut pirang yang diwarisi dari ayahnya. Belum lagi sedikit 'tambahan' untuk Scorpius sehingga dia benar-benar tampil menawan hari ini. Tapi, tetap saja, ada gangguan ….

Lagi-lagi dia dilanda perasaan bersalah.

Tapi dia harus melakukannya.

Terdengar gelakan tawa yang lepas dari mulut seorang Potter. Perlu diklarifikasi, Potter paling tua di antara sepupu Rose. Siapa lagi kalau bukan James Sirius Potter? Dia duduk berseberangan dengan Scorpius di ruangan tertutup, khusus untuk pengantin pria, katanya, dan dia bersikap santai seolah-olah dia sudah sering datang ke ruangan tertutup pengantin pria.

"Aku tahu kau akan melakukannya," dia berkata dengan tengil, "Hei, aku tidak salah, 'kan? Kalian pertama kali menjadi lebih dekat dan mengenal satu sama lain lebih _intim_ karena minuman Muggle! Ingat kopi?"

Tentu saja Scorpius ingat peristiwa konyol kopi itu. Hog's Head. Kopi. Ciuman lewat topeng.

Dan Howler. Oh, lupakan bagian terburuknya.

Scorpius mengangkat kepalanya dan mendengus melihat gaya James Potter yang kasual. "Demi Merlin yang belum mencuci kancutnya, Potter, hari ini kami menikah!"

James hanya menautkan kedua alisnya, "_So_?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh!" Scorpius menaikkan nada suaranya, hampir memekik seperti perempuan, sayangnya dia laki-laki tulen. "Kau tidak tahu bahwa perjuanganku mendapatkan Rose itu susah sekali, hah? Menghadapi ayahnya yang tidak pernah suka denganku, dengan keluargaku, menghadapi _eksekusi_, makan malam penuh tekanan di The Burrow dan melamar Rose di sana, kemudian aku melakukan hal yang _gila_ di pernikahanku? _Ti-dak_! Bisa-bisa aku dibunuh oleh Ron."

"Kau tidak melakukan hal-hal yang gila, Malfoy," James berkata agak sebal. "Jujur saja, Rose pernah berkata bahwa dia ingin sekali mencicipi _wine_, namun dia tidak pernah mencapai impiannya yang satu itu karena Aunt Hermione tidak pernah membawakan _wine_, sementara Uncle Ron dan Hugo jelas-jelas tidak mengetahui apa itu _wine_."

James menyeringai kelewat lebar sehingga Scorpius ngeri, takut-takut wajah James yang menyebalkan itu terbelah dua. Bukan masalahnya juga, sih. Rasanya asyik juga melihat wajah James yang terbelah dua.

Bukan itu inti masalahnya.

"Jadi, sederhana saja," kata James seolah-olah Scorpius tidak tahu rencananya, padahal James sudah mengulang-ulang semua itu sebanyak dua kali. "Saat kalian sudah mengucapkan janji suci kalian di altar, kau langsung meminum _wine_ di gelas yang sudah diperkecil di saku tuksedomu, dan aku akan mengucapkan beberapa kalimat yang akan mengalihkan pandangan mereka—para hadirin. Lalu kau akan mencium Rose dan _menyalurkan_ _wine_ itu ke mulut Rose."

Scorpius menghela napasnya dengan letih. Ya, ya, dia tahu bagian itu … dia sudah tahu detil rencana busuk Potter ….

"Dan setelah memastikan bahwa Rose merasakan efek dari _wine _itu, setelah kalian sudah berhadapan dengan para tamu yang ingin mengucapkan selamat, aku yakin Rose sudah merasakan sedikit mabuk … satu gelas _wine_ saja sudah bisa membuat mabuk, aku sudah merisetnya … dan kau akan memberinya tiga gelas _wine_ lagi. Aku jamin malam pertama kalian akan sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat liar!"

Scorpius ingin menjedukkan kepalanya di meja karena pikiran mesum luar biasa dari Potter, namun dia adalah seorang Malfoy yang tidak akan berlaku seperti itu.

Rambut pirangnya sudah ditata rapi, soalnya.

Scorpius sendiri kurang tahu apa itu _wine_. Itu minuman anggur Muggle seperti yang sudah dijelaskan Potter berjam-jam yang lalu (ya, berjam-jam yang lalu) dan efeknya memabukkan, sama seperti Wiski Api. Potter berkata, dia harus mencekoki Rose dengan minuman Muggle yang berkhasiat dan menggairahkan, katanya. Potter juga bilang kalau _wine_ itu terkenal mewah dan elegan di kalangan masyarakat Muggle. Potter bilang—

Sialan! Kenapa Scorpius jadi memikirkan semua kata-kata Potter? _Aku jamin malam pertama kalian akan sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat liar!_

"Sudahlah," tukas Potter dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu melambaikan tangan kanannya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. "Nikmati saja malam ini, dan aku yakin kau akan memiliki malam yang _menakjubkan_."

Brengsek. Potter benar-benar manipulator licik! Harusnya dia masuk Slytherin dibandingkan Gryffindor. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Al yang masuk Slytherin saja tidak sepicik Potter sulung.

Dan pikiran-pikiran dewasa memenuhi otak Scorpius. Begini-begini juga kan Scorpius lelaki dewasa.

Tsk.

.

* * *

.

Rose merasakan keringat dingin yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya ketika dia memasuki tempat pernikahannya. Ron di sebelahnya, menggenggam tangannya kelewat erat sampai Rose yakin kuku ayahnya bisa menancap dan menyisakan luka di telapak tangan Rose. Ron tak kalah gugupnya dengan Rose, padahal Ron tidak menikah hari ini.

Yeah. Mereka sudah berjalan di karpet emas yang digelar di ruangan itu ….

Yep, tema pernikahan Scorpius dan Rose, seperti yang sudah diekspektasikan (dan juga sudah didiskusikan dengan _ketat_ antara Draco dan Ron yang ngotot; Draco ingin _indoor_, Ron ingin _outdoor_, lagi-lagi Ron kalah suara karena Rose ingin _indoor_) adalah pernikahan di dalam ruangan yang didesain terlalu mewah. Rose mengakuinya, ini kelewat mewah untuk keluarga sederhana seperti keluarga Weasley. Malfoy benar-benar tidak mau setengah-setengah dalam menyelenggarakan acara.

Dekorasi didominasi oleh warna keperakan dan emas, serta emblem keluarga Malfoy yang dihias berlebihan ada di depan pintu Malfoy Manor. Belum lagi bunga-bunga yang beterbangan di sekeliling mereka, tentu saja sudah disihir. Kursi-kursi empuk yang sudah siap ditempati oleh para tamu, serta yang tak kalah mewahnya, makanan serta minuman yang sudah disajikan oleh koki sihir terbaik di seluruh Inggris.

Sembilan puluh persen pernikahan ini diakomodasi oleh keluarga Malfoy, dan Ron tidak protes sama sekali. Jujur saja, Ron—apalagi Hermione, Hermione menjerit senang sekali—sangat suka dan puas dengan penata rias keluarga Malfoy. Bukannya keluarga Weasley tak berkontribusi apa-apa. Merekalah yang memilihkan gaun sempurna milik Rose, juga tuksedo keren milik Scorpius malam ini.

Rose mengerjap ketika lengannya disikut Ron. Mereka semakin dekat dengan altar, dan pada akhirnya, Ron harus melepaskan kepergian Rose—hiperbolis, sebenarnya—dan menyerahkan anak perempuan satu-satunya kepada Scorpius Malfoy. Astaga, dia benar-benar akan bersatu dengan keluarga Malfoy … histori keluarga Weasley akan tercoreng … Darah Murni dengan Darah Pengkhianat … ups, seharusnya sudah tidak ada perbandingan seperti itu lagi karena Voldemort sudah tak ada.

Scorpius terpana melihat Rose. Pria bertuksedo putih itu seperti terkena mantra Confundus, karena tiba-tiba menatap Rose bingung seperti tidak ada hal lain yang perlu dilakukannya. Rose luar biasa astaga cantik sekali! Pikiran-pikiran kotor melintas lagi di benaknya; kata-kata Potter merasuki dirinya seperti wangi kopi di Hog's Head, dulu, dulu sekali, ketika dia mencium bibir Rose ….

Rose yang lebih bisa mengontrol diri walaupun dia juga terpesona dengan penampilan Scorpius, segera menyambar tangan pria itu dan naik ke altar. Scorpius seperti tersadar dari transnya dan segera tersenyum lebar pada Rose. Para tamu, sebagian besar matanya melotot hampir keluar karena gaun pengantin Rose yang luar biasa indahnya.

"Kita berkumpul pada hari ini untuk merayakan penyatuan dua jiwa …."

Sudah dimulai, _sudah dimulai_, batin Scorpius berteriak panik. Pilihan ada di tangannya, apakah dia akan melakukan rencana konyol Potter dengan memaksa Rose meminum _wine_, minuman Muggle? Oke, James _berkata _bahwa sudah lama Rose ingin meminum _wine_. Tapi Scorpius meragukan kredibilitas perkataan James Sirius Potter.

Tapi tapi _tapi_ …

… _sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat liar _….

"—menerima Rose—"

Terkutuklah James dan semua kata-kata busuknya!

Sementara itu, yang sedang dikutuk habis-habisan oleh mempelai pria di altar, hanya tersenyum geli di bangkunya. Dia sudah punya peralatan dari Sihir Sakti Weasley yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian tanpa mencolok, sehingga Scorpius bisa melaksanakan aksi bejatnya di depan sana.

"… dan aku nyatakan kalian sebagai suami istri."

Pria berjenggot panjang yang melakukan 'penyatuan dua jiwa' itu sekarang mengangkat tongkat sihirnya tinggi-tinggi melampaui kepala Scorpius dan Rose, dan hujan bintang perak turun melingkari dua orang yang baru saja disumpah. Setelah itu, banyak kejadian yang terjadi di saat yang bersamaan:

James segera melancarkan perbuatannya untuk mengalihkan perhatian, yaitu membuat ledakan-ledakan kecil di dekat pintu Malfoy Manor yang besar itu, sehingga semua kepala dan mata langsung tertuju ke sana, dan melupakan kedua pasangan sah suami istri di depan sana. Scorpius, di saat yang bersamaan, segera mengeluarkan gelas kecil di sakunya dan menuangkan Rose Wine di dalamnya hingga penuh-penuh berada di mulutnya, lalu mencium Rose Weasley dan menuangkan _wine_ tersebut ke mulut Rose. Rose terkejut luar biasa ketika mulutnya dipenuhi cairan apa yang dia tidak ketahui rasanya, namun tetap saja dia menelan cairan itu daripada dia menyemburkannya dan terkena tuksedo milik Scorpius.

Jujur saja, Scorpius lebih menyukai Wiski Api.

James selesai dengan ledakannya dan melongok lagi ke depan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Dia cengengesan dan puas melihat kerutan janggal di dahi Rose dan Scorpius yang sepertinya ingin melakukan sesuatu, namun tak bisa dan terkekang. Di saat itulah tatapan mereka berdua bertemu.

Scorpius memelototi James dan James hanya nyengir.

Rose berbisik dengan pelan, pelan sekali. "Apa itu barusan?"

Scorpius nyaris saja mengangkat bahu dan melakukan gerakan seolah-olah dia tak tahu, namun pada akhirnya dia ikut nyengir lebar, dan sesaat dia terlihat seperti bocah Malfoy yang playboy di Hogwarts. Rose mengernyit melihatnya.

"Kau sudah mencicipi _wine_ barusan, Rose."

"Hah?"

Rose kaget. Dia tak menyangka dia baru saja diberi _wine_ dengan cara yang unik di waktu yang unik pula.

"Yep," Scorpius memberikan tatapan seduktif kepadanya dan segera membungkuk kepada hadirin, lalu turun dari tempat mereka berdua berdiri dan para tamu mulai menghampiri mereka berdua. Rose tak berkata apa-apa saking kagetnya, dan dia juga tak mengelak bahwa _wine _yang dicekoki secara paksa itu rasanya mulanya masih terlihat normal dan tak ada satu pun yang kelihatan janggal. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Rose agak sempoyongan dan mencengkeram lengan Scorpius untuk bisa menahan dirinya agar tetap berdiri.

Lantai dansa sudah dibuka, dan para tamu mulai asyik berdansa. Hingar bingar pesta kini baru saja dimulai. Scorpius dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa menarik Rose agar sampai ke bagian belakang rumahnya. Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa pasangan itu sudah menghilang di Malfoy Manor.

"Kau suka _wine_nya, Rose?"

"Asal kau memberinya dengan cara yang normal," ujar Rose sedikit jengkel. Sudah untung dia tak tersedak atau menjerit-jerit seperti orang kesetanan tadi. "Ehm, _wine_ apa yang kau _berikan_ padaku?"

"Rose Wine," sahut Scorpius mantap.

"Dan sejak kapan kau menyelidiki minuman Muggle, Scorpius?"

Scorpius sepertinya agak malu dan berusaha menyembunyikan rasa panas yang menjalar di pipinya. Rose menatap Scorpius penuh selidik. Dia ingin bertanya lagi, namun sesuatu sudah disodorkan tepat di hidungnya.

"Aku masih ada lagi."

Gelas _wine_. Isinya adalah likuid segar berwarna merah muda. Rose tahu bahwa Rose Wine dibuat dari anggur merah dengan proses ekstraksi warna yang lebih singkat dibandingkan dengan proses pembuatan Red Wine, sehingga warnanya bisa menjadi merah jambu begitu. Ya, sudah lama sekali dia ingin mencicipi segala jenis _wine_, namun dia tak berani memintanya pada Hermione. Dia tertarik dengan dunia Muggle, sejujurnya, apalagi dengan minuman-minuman mereka. Sebut saja kopi dan teh. Lalu anggur ….

Rose mengambil gelas itu dengan senang hati dan meneguk isinya perlahan. Benar-benar adiktif dan memabukkan.

"Kau mendapatkan ini darimana?"

"Oh, aku Malfoy."

"Aku _juga_ Malfoy."

Rose menyeringai geli ketika mendapati dirinya sudah menggoda Scorpius. Yang benar saja, dia menggoda Scorpius! Tapi Scorpius tampak puas dengan kelakuan Rose dan mendekatkan tubuh mereka berdua di pekarangan Malfoy Manor yang luas tersebut. Posisi Rose terjepit antara pohon besar dan tubuh Malfoy yang terasa candu baginya.

Begitu saja, dan Rose sudah meneguk habis seluruh isi gelas itu.

Lalu Scorpius menyodorkan segelas lagi yang entah darimana didapatkannya. Lagi dan lagi. Rose tak tahu berapa lama dia menghabiskan waktu dengan Scorpius dan Rose Wine di pekarangan Malfoy Manor. Dia tak tahu lagi kenapa dia bisa berciuman dengan Scorpius lama sekali dengan bibir Scorpius yang terasa manis dan Rose tak mau melepaskannya.

Scorpius tahu Rose masih sadar walau _tidak sepenuhnya_ sadar, jadi dengan cepat Scorpius memeluk Rose dan melakukan Apparate ke dalam kamar yang sudah siapkan untuk mereka berdua; kamar malam pertama mereka, berada di gedung hotel mewah yang tak terdeteksi oleh siapapun—ya, termasuk keluarga mereka—dan pengantin itu menghabiskan malam tersebut dengan … _ya,_ terkutuklah kebenaran perkataan Potter: liar.

Gelas _wine_ yang sedari tadi dipegang Rose dengan tangan kanannya kini terletak begitu saja di nakas dekat tempat tidur. Scorpius segera membawa Rose menuju dinding warna merah marun. Ruangan mereka temaram, tanpa lampu, hanya lilin yang terbang di sudut-sudut ruangan. Mereka berdua saling melumat dan meraba-raba, bahkan Scorpius sadar bahwa kali ini Rose lebih dominan daripada dirinya.

Jadi, untuk malam itu, Scorpius membiarkan Rose mengambil alih. Rose dengan segala keagresifannya malam itu, membanting Scorpius ke lantai dan menekan tubuh Scorpius dengan tubuhnya, menarik Scorpius dan membalikkan posisi mereka, sehingga Rose yang berada di atas. Sanggul Rose terlepas dan rambut merahnya terurai karena pergumulan hebat di lantai. Rose yang menggoda Scorpius dengan gaun yang terbuka setengah, Rose yang membiarkan lehernya terbuka untuk dilahap Scorpius, Rose yang membuka tuksedo Scorpius terlalu pelan sehingga membuat Scorpius gerah dan tak sabar, Rose yang membiarkan dirinya memimpin permainan.

Rose benar-benar kehilangan akal. Scorpius bertanya-tanya apa yang akan Rose lakukan kalau mengetahui bahwa malam ini _dia_ sangat mendominasi. Perempuan itu benar-benar …eksotis. Dia membiarkan dirinya berada di atas Scorpius dan tetap membiarkan gaunnya terbuka setengah, sampai Scorpius antara sadar tak sadar, logika atau pun impuls, segera merobek gaun Rose yang indah itu dan Scorpius tidak mau mengalah lagi. Mereka berdua akan sama-sama ganas hari ini.

Jadi, Scorpius dan Rose dengan segala keagresifan mereka malam itu, dengan Scorpius yang mengangkat tubuh Rose dan mendorong Rose sehingga mereka berdua berada di tempat tidur, menutup kelambu merah yang menyaksikan adegan intim mereka berdua, mawar-mawar yang disihir beterbangan di atas mereka … Scorpius yang kehilangan akal atas semua hal yang telah dilakukannya malam ini, begitu juga dengan Rose.

Scorpius yakin bahwa Rose juga merasakan gerahnya ruangan itu melebihi apa pun, tubuhnya memperlihatkan itu dengan reaksi yang luar biasa. Rose dengan garangnya mencabik semua pakaian Scorpius (ya, semua pakaiannya, termasuk pakaian _dalam_) dan melakukan aksi-aksi luar biasa yang tidak pernah Scorpius bisa bayangkan di bagian pikirannya yang terkotor sekali pun.

.

* * *

.

_Holy shit!_

Orang yang dia katai pria brengsek adalah _suami_nya sendiri, Scorpius Malfoy. Rose mengerjap. Scorpius bukan tunangannya, dia adalah suaminya. Dan poin terpenting: dia tidak selingkuh.

Tapi tapi tapi tapi! Demi seluruh _wine_ yang ada di dunia, Rose benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa dia akan melakukannya seperti itu dengan Scorpius … tidak mungkin … dia menatap nanar ke lantai, dan melihat gaun indahnya tercabik begitu saja karena keganasan tadi malam.

Rose mengalihkan pandangannya dan kini menoleh ke belakang, menatap mata kelabu Scorpius yang memandang balik dirinya. Sesaat mereka berdua terdiam tanpa berkata apa pun, sampai akhirnya Scorpius bangun dan menatap tubuh Rose yang tidak tertutupi satu helai benang sekali pun.

"KAU PRIA BRENGSEK MESUM!" jerit Rose seraya melemparkan bantal yang tadi malam ia gunakan ke wajah Scorpius. Dengan sigap Scorpius menangkap bantal itu dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. Rose segera menarik selimut yang dipakai mereka berdua untuk menutupi tubuhnya, namun Scorpius juga tidak mau mengalah. Akhirnya mereka berdua tarik-tarikan selimut.

Akhirnya Scorpius mengalah dan membiarkan tubuh telanjang _seksi_nya diperhatikan oleh istrinya. Dia menampilkan cengiran terlebarnya yang bisa ia berikan.

"Pagi, Nyonya Malfoy."

Rose masih memelototinya, entah karena cengiran Scorpius atau dia baru sadar bahwa tubuh Scorpius memang benar-benar seksi.

"Mana ciuman selamat paginya?"

"Memangnya yang tadi malam tidak cukup, hah?!" bentak Rose yang kini memalingkan mukanya. Sialan, telinganya pasti sudah memerah seperti kelakuan ayahnya kalau sedang tertangkap basah melakukan hal yang memalukan. Dalam hal ini peristiwa memalukannya adalah memelototi tubuh seksi Scorpius sampai tidak berkedip.

"Masa kau marah?" goda Scorpius yang mendekatkan dirinya pada Rose yang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyelubungi dirinya penuh-penuh di selimut. "Tidak perlu ditutupi, aku sudah melihat _semuanya_, lho."

"Diam!"

"Ah, Nyonya Weasley ini sangat menarik untuk digoda."

"Berisik." Rose segera menghantam kepala Scorpius dengan kepalan tangannya, namun dengan sigap Scorpius menahannya. Yang terjadi malah Rose yang kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga Rose berada di atas Scorpius, selimutnya tersebar lagi dan menutupi tubuh mereka yang saling bertimpa.

"Kau juga menikmati malam _itu_, Rose Malfoy," tukas Scorpius geli. Dia mendekatkan hidungnya pada hidung Rose sehingga kedua hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Rose tidak mengelak hal itu. Dia juga tidak menjauhkan dirinya dari Malfoy. Benar, pria brengsek mesum ini adalah suaminya. Harusnya dia sudah tidak perlu malu-malu lagi.

Tapi untuk seliar itu tadi malam ….

"Tapi," bisik Rose, "Itu semua gara-gara efek Rose Wine. Aku tidak akan—" wajah Rose memanas lagi. Dia sudah berhasil mengontrol kemarahan dan keterkejutannya tadi, tapi itu tetap tidak bisa mengatasi rasa malunya, "—seliar itu kalau aku tidak meminum _wine_ itu."

"Ada satu orang," Scorpius ikutan berbisik, "Yang mengatakan bahwa kau ingin mencicipi _wine_ dari dulu. Aku mengabulkannya. Kurang baik apa aku?"

Rose mengernyit. Kerutan di dahinya tidak membuat dirinya jelek, namun membuat wajahnya tampak lucu. Scorpius tidak mengatakannya terang-terangan, tentu saja. Cukup dia menikmati wajah itu dalam diam, dan wajah itu akan menghiasi malam serta mimpinya setiap detik, setiap menit, setiap jam, dan setiap hari mulai saat ini.

"OH!" jerit Rose dan Scorpius hampir terlempar dari kasur kalau dia tidak tertimpa tubuh Rose. "Aku tahu siapa bajingan yang memberi tahu hal ini … biar kutebak, dia adalah sepupuku yang paling menyebalkan, _tua_, tengil, pria _single _tak tahu diri … ayahnya adalah pahlawan yang dieluk-elukkan untuk mengalahkan Voldemort …."

Scorpius terkekeh. "Yup."

"Dia memergoki pembicaraanku dengan Lily!" katanya kesal tanpa menurunkan nada bicaranya. "Aku mengatakan aku ingin mencicipi _wine_, tapi aku tidak tahu cara membelinya dan Mum tidak punya _wine_. Aku tidak berani minta padanya, tentu saja …."

Mereka berdiam beberapa saat dengan posisi beberapa menit yang lalu. Rose berada di atas Scorpius, selimut menyelubungi mereka berdua, dan hidung yang saling bersentuhan. Mata mereka bertatapan.

Mereka sudah menikah. Rose menyandang nama Malfoy di belakang namanya. Mereka berkeluarga ….

"Scorpius," kata Rose akhirnya, dengan mata yang tak dialihkan sama sekali pandangannya. Scorpius tetap menatapnya dalam tanpa berkedip. "Terima kasih … sudah membuatku mencicipi _wine_ dengan efek hebat yang sampai merasuk ke seluruh tubuhku."

Scorpius memberikan cengiran andalannya. Ugh, pria brengsek. Bahkan pagi-pagi begini dia sudah berkali-kali menggoda Rose hanya dengan cengiran itu.

"Dan, _Sayang_, terima kasih atas malam yang hebat itu."

Rose tidak menjawabnya dan hanya memberikan tatapan tertajam yang pernah dia berikan. Tapi Scorpius tidak nyengir lagi melainkan hanya tersenyum tulus.

Mereka bergeming lagi beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Rose menurunkan wajahnya dan mendekati bibir Scorpius, mencecapi bibir itu sekali lagi, lagi dan lagi … sampai kebutuhan oksigen yang membuat Rose melepaskan ciumannya.

"_Morning kiss_mu," bisiknya.

Dengan cepat, seperti sepersekian sekon, Scorpius membalikkan posisi mereka sehingga Scopius yang berada di atas Rose. Selimut itu sudah terlempar entah ke mana.

Lalu Scorpius mencium Rose lagi, lembut, perlahan, manis ... efek _wine_ sepertinya tidak menghilang dengan pahit yang panas dan menggelora (walaupun tentu saja ini hanyalah imajinasinya) … oh, sepertinya ini akan menjadi pagi yang panjang.

.

* * *

.

"Demi Merlin," gerutu Ron. "Bahkan acaranya belum selesai dan mereka berdua sudah menghilang!"

Hermione mondar-mandir di Malfoy Manor dengan gelisah, sementara Draco dan Astoria duduk tenang di depan perapian. Ron memainkan tongkat sihirnya berkali-kali, sudah siap seandainya Scorpius tiba-tiba muncul.

Ya, acara pernikahan malam itu selesai tanpa dihadiri oleh Raja dan Ratu acara tersebut. Keluarga Malfoy, Weasley, dan Potter otomatis berkumpul di situ sampai pagi menjelang.

"Tidak usah khawatir," celetuk James yang berdiri dengan santai di dekat perapian, "Mereka sedang menikmati sesuatu … _yang menakjubkan."_

.

.

.

**fin.**

.

.

.

notes:

saya mau komen apa :"} tadinya saya tidak kepikiran Rating M, namun tanggung, ya sudahlah … minuman _wine_ terasa sangat elegan dan anggun di telinga dan mata saya, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menjadikannya 'tema' utama di fik ini. iya, adegan seksnya saya gambarkan secara implisit, nggak boleh lemon berlebihan karena situs ini sudah menetapkan _guidelines_nya demikian.

oh iya, seperti yang sudah saya sebutkan di awal: fik ini untuk melengkapi seri: Coffee, Execution, Tea, dan Ours dan ini adalah yang kelima. semoga suka!;)

entah saya akan membuat kelanjutannya lagi atau enggak …:p

terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca.


End file.
